Talk:Yevata Industries/@comment-24882568-20160831225227
Yevata Conference Meeting, Military Base Delta Bravo Golf 413, Corvorda Due to the arrival of a new intern, Slether Lin sets up a meeting of his best partners and the head of each department of the company to the meeting. Adilen R Breshinsky, who was what the meeting would be about, among other things, was sitting at reception, waiting. Adilen knew what she had to do. She just did not want to do it. Her morals forbid it, but of course Bloodridge would be mad if she didn’t do it as soon as possible, and quite possibly Razanal and her other superiors, though she had never spoke to him during the entire time she was there(OOC: at least not in an actual post). Killing Slether Lin would be easy. She knew this. But killing a person, no matter if he was innocent or a war criminal, she just couldn’t bring herself to do. But these were exceptional circumstances. Slether Lin was a criminal, even if it was only to allow the survival of his company. Someone noticed her crying, and asked her what was wrong I have to kill a person, she said to herself, in her head. But of course she didn’t say anything like that. “I’m fine”, she said. “But you were crying”, the man said, obviously the lobby receptionist on break. “I’m fine”, she repeated. “Ok, just wanted to check. I’m heading off the lunch now. Bye.” And he was gone. I have to keep a better check of my emotions until this is all done. I could of blew it right then and there. Weeping can come later. She stayed seated, crying before what she would have to do, until the lobby receptionist came back and said the meeting had started. She walked in and took her seat at the other end of the table from Slether Lin. Look at him… Doesn’t even know what is coming. Of course, being on the other end of the table meant that she couldn’t directly kill him with a knife, but she didn’t have to be holding it. She tossed a throwing knife over in the general area of the target, under the table, and it hit Slether Lin in the leg, and Slether winces from the cut it causes. It is minor, but it still hurt. He excused himself from the room to get the slight wound bandaged. While everyone else started arguing, Adilen left the room, following Slether to his room. Slether opens the door to his room, which has no lock of any kind on it. Idiot. Adilen grabs out her silenced M1911(her self defense gun), and shoots Slether Lin in the head 3 times. He slumps to the ground, and she puts the pistol back in it’s holster, but not before taking out the clip and putting it in her pocket. An investigation was conducted, but the killer was not found. The Colt ACP .45 rounds were found in his head, but many of the people there didn’t have one, and while Adilen had one, the authorities didn’t know this, and therefore was never pinned to her. Why would a nice girl like her kill someone? At her home she bought in Yevata, she went in to her room, sat down on the bed, and cried. No one heard. No one cared. She got over it, and then did some other work to take her mind off it. Several days later, after the investigation was concluded to be inconclusive, Adilen was given the role as CEO of the company, being the next highest one after him, out of all odds. The coup was successful.